User talk:General Grham
A Please note, , that all post left here will be responded to on your talk page. admin *Could you make me a admin here? I know my fanon and I would be a great admin here.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:17, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Also I tried to create a infobox but for some reason got screwed up, I have to go for now but I'll be back.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:57, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Lets see your a bueritcrate (Spelled right?) here and over at NCIS wiki how many should we have here?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:19, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Sure but I want to be know as the Beast Wars admin.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:23, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Yesss. hmmm my sig has a pic red link could you uplode a pic of a predacon symbol? Oh and I meant I want users to think of me as the beast wars guy.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:26, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I was hoping for you to uplode it under the names Troyb2.jpg but whatever.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:30, 1 July 2007 (UTC) P.S, how did you know that your wiki was up?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:31, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Ahh I'll check mine later, soo we need more users, whats the fun of being admins and bureaucrat if we dont have any users.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:37, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I like it, hmmm lets see I'm no good at uploding pics you see (I know weird) and I need only four pics, one is transmetal tarantulas, shockwave, scorpanok (Beast Wars) and last but not least a pic of the tri predacus council.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:34, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *nope.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:38, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Thats perfect, you know I have both the organic one and the transmetal one in toy form, my organic one is from japan.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:47, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Go to the transfomers wiki and type in coucil, it will then show you a list of councils including the preacus one.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:52, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Nope.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:58, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Waz up Waz up man...I dont know anything about Transformers, but I'm here to help anyway. Can you give me a short summary on Transformers?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 03:38, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks. Um...you don't need to give me the welcome, but its okay, beause I know everything on there.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 16:05, 2 July 2007 (UTC) DL *Well me tyler and you should be the DL's until we get lots more members, until then we must get more users and fast.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:32, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Nope...we cant ask because that would be spamming. lets create a pred gov hmmm.21:36, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree with it. Hmm sooo what you want to do?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:52, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:56, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Did you creat a gov infobox?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Good.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:01, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Needs color, we must now create our own version of the predacon government. I'll be back you start.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:13, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I like it, got to go.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Can I be part of the FA board?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:21, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *I'll tell you how it is my friend, mean time we should have a party for its opening, get some videos and talk.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 16:35, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *Also The Decepticons rule!!!!!! Sure.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 19:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, I'm thinking of making a character. What exactly are Autobots?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 19:27, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Can you give me a name for my Autobot?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 20:31, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Maximal! *I see your more of a maximal then a pred..hmm you fool the decepticons and predacons have always won, including the death of prime at megatrons hands (Only to come back a season later).Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:54, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *I have to go to the movie now, go to youtube and you'll find thing on the pred. I tell you about the movie later.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:01, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 21:09, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *Grham I just got the new transfomers video game! So far I'm a deceoticon in a military base killing everyone :) but I keep geting killed myself.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:28, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Well I didnt get users but listen. First of you'll have to go yourself but I'll say this, two decepticons live through the movie, one is a traitor and the other is scorpanoke. Also the game is awsome, I'm killing the military.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:35, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *I just got an idea for an article, uplode the pics of all the decepticons from the movie, there at transfomer wiki.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:49, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Yes good. Transfomers wiki is a wiki for vandels, the pics have stuiped things like jokes and users can say F**k and it horrible. So want to get more users or something?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:24, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I dont want to go wiki to wiki looking, let them come to us, for some reason I feel like screaming COBRA!!!!!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:29, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *There I fixed the welcome template. Also do you know who COBRA is?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:31, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Here.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) nD-XfyOObVQ *Being a Admin rules!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:06, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *(Enters dressed like Cobra Commander leader of cobra) Indeed. Now for more policeys! Oh and I have a video you would find funny..hold on..Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:13, 5 July 2007 (UTC) gzyyCxvZHmY I'm running for admin.Darthtyler 15:23, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks.Darthtyler 15:31, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Can you help me with my FA tabs on the Rocky Wiki?Darthtyler 15:36, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Okay thanks.Darthtyler 15:40, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Pic *Grham could you please get me a pic of Cobra commander? I need that pic.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I made the tabs, but they're messing up.Darthtyler 15:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks.Darthtyler 15:59, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Hey that's two nicknames I have! Darth and Tyler!Darthtyler 16:03, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Sorry I have to go for now but I'll be back in an hour or two. All Hail Cobra!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 16:19, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Okay what do you think of Gigimas Prime so far?[[User:Darthtyler|Darthtyler]] 18:29, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Does it break any canon?Darthtyler 18:51, 5 July 2007 (UTC) COBRA *I'm back!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 18:52, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Hey I proposed a policy. There's a link to it on the Main pageDarthtyler 20:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I have to go Grham, I have COBRA matters at hand. Also call me cobra commander now or commander for shory.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:47, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *See ya.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:53, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Sure.Darthtyler 20:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) When does the tense poliy become official?Darthtyler 20:59, 5 July 2007 (UTC) And when do I become admin? You made Troyb an admin before he even did anything.DarthtylerTalk 21:04, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Dont worry about the admin powers. I've been an admin on atleast one wiki since April.DarthtylerTalk 21:08, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. Yeah, I like the personal attack poilcy. I cant wait to this wiki becomes huge!DarthtylerTalk 21:40, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I'm back, I know it wasnt long but it seems my matters were finished quickly.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:08, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *And I see youv made tyler a admin, wounderful...Sssooo what do ya want to do, talk or whatever.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:17, 5 July 2007 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, where did you go? It seemed a pretty short while.DarthtylerTalk 22:17, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Ohhhhhh...I'm gonna work on Gigimas Prime.DarthtylerTalk 22:20, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Make something like the seante hall and a fanon cantina but name it.....Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:22, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *We should. Well want else do you want to do?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Here In case you didn't realize, I'm here.--Shadowphobia 22:58, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, my wireless keyboard quit working. Its working now though. ::That was me. Anyway: Rollback rights? Besides that, I'm going to make a hello template, and maybe make a new logo.--Shadowphobia 23:41, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :::Wait there is a hello template. Never mind. I'm going to try to make a new logo though...--Shadowphobia 23:43, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Here ya go! It seems somewhat better than the other...to me, at least. --Shadowphobia 23:53, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Are you going to change it? --Shadowphobia 15:02, 6 July 2007 (UTC) wikia *My spidermanfanon idea has been accepted!!!!! Go to request wikia and you'll find the link, I have to go and set everything up, bye.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:19, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I hope so! But I dont know anything about transformers...so if were going to have transformer clans...DarthtylerTalk 17:14, 6 July 2007 (UTC) OK.DarthtylerTalk 22:16, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *Come back on SW fanon IRC.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:37, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *Do we have a IRC? *Yesss!!! IRC We do not create IRC channels until a wiki has a large community. It looks like you and your group of friends have plenty of places to talk to each other. :) — Catherine (talk) 23:55, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *Too bad. If you want me I'll be at SW fanon IRC.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:32, 7 July 2007 (UTC) *Hey want to go on IRC at SW fanon?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:04, 8 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree. Want to go to IRC?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 17:59, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Sure I'll join in but I'm putting my efforts into the SWF wiki for about a week or so.DarthtylerTalk 18:52, 10 July 2007 (UTC) give them a week. DarthtylerTalk 19:41, 10 July 2007 (UTC) yes *Well as head of spideryfanon we are now official friends (Poof!) yahh wow hoo. O.k. so want to do something?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:56, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Want to go to IRC at SW fanon?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:07, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Article Alrighty, I made a new article, I'm still editing it to make it better. Tak 12:38, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Hey, dude, my article is nothing compared to yours! I need to get working on mine! Yours is great! Tak 15:52, 11 July 2007 (UTC) FA What's FA? Tak 16:49, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Tak Its up, not the best, but I'll add more as I go along....Tak 11:49, 12 July 2007 (UTC) *Ok, copy the below code into MediaWiki:Common.js and then pray it works :P Also, keep in mind what I said about abuse. 21:53, 12 July 2007 (UTC) /** Username replace function (template:USERNAME) ******************************* * Inserts user name into * By Splarka */ addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace) return; for(var i=0; UserName = document.getElementsByTagName("span")i; i++) { if ((document.getElementById('pt-userpage'))&&(UserName.getAttribute('id') "insertusername")) { UserName.innerHTML = wgUserName; } } } Shaping up quite nicely Quite impressive. You know have about 15 active users. =] I'll try to be a little more active. When we reach, lets say, 50 active users or something, can I be a sysop? Please =]? Btw, since I'm not a sysop, can I ask that you change the forum name Watercooler to something else? I'm sure you can figure something else out =]. P.s. I think we need a smiley template special for me... =] --Shadowphobia 00:28, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I lied, I am back on today. Read this: Transformers Fanon Wiki:Featured Articles/Nominations. I added a notice, and I think you'll approve, but I was just going to check with you. --Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:42, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::OMG! My sig was working just fine! Whats wrong now... :::Fixed. Don't know what went wrong. --Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:42, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Past Why does every article have to be past tense? Tak 10:52, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Hello. The New Main Page is awesome, but I would switch out some colors to make it look less standard. —DarthtylerTalk 13:21, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Sockpuppet Hey Grham I think ItsWalky and Rotty are sockpuppets. Look at FA nominations: they are the only two and they have a minute apart in voting.—DarthtylerTalk 13:28, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, good. So I was right about you thinking we were the same guy, and you were just being a liar when I confronted you about it, yet you maintained you were only bringing it up because it was "creepy." Nice to know you folks were being straightforward with me! Real class act! ::I can't believe I'm lowering myself to this, but for the love of God, just do two minutes of research on the both of us on not only the Transformers Wiki, but at allspark.com. We are two separate guys who argue at each other all the time. I'm an atheist and he's a Hindu for cryin' out loud. This is getting ridiculous. --ItsWalky 20:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Also vote on This.—DarthtylerTalk 13:33, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I think there's this thing called , but that link might lead to nothing.—DarthtylerTalk 13:42, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I think the evidence is overpowering. We should get the staff to CheckUser.—DarthtylerTalk 15:31, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I'll post it on Angela's talk page on wiki central. —DarthtylerTalk 15:35, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Go to here to see my comment the title is 'Hello'.—DarthtylerTalk 15:47, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Tyler steals Squishy Vic's banhammer* —DarthtylerTalk 16:13, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Correction: *Tyler borrows Squishy Vic's banhammer* —DarthtylerTalk 16:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I know.—DarthtylerTalk 16:23, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Main Page No offense, but the main page isn't too great in my opinion. The gaps between the Navigation and Community sections make it look more like three pages stuck together. It will work, but I'm planning on making a main page based on my userpage design. I think it will be nice. Was planning on the primary colors being dark and light gray, with white as a background color. I wish I could help with a background skin, but to be truthful, I've never done anything like that before. Maybe, eventually, when I'm an admin and I can test it, I might attempt to make one. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 19:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :As I said, I'm going to make a new userpage. I think we can stick with the one we have until mine's done. More specifically, what do you want on the Main Page. I'm planning on putting: *Featured Article spot (About 66% of page, on the left) *Did you know... (About 66% of the page, on the left, below Featured Articles) *Navigation (tell me which links you would like to put here) (About 33% of page, on the right) *News/Current Events (About 33% of the page, on the right, below Navigation) *Intro (100% of the page, very top) *Either 50% (hopefully) Improvement and Picture Drive, or something similar. *I can fit in more boxes. I can easily add 33% right and 66% left boxes, as well as 100% boxes, in. I think I could probably figure out how to do 50% boxes, or something similar, but right now I'm not positive I know how to do it. I really do think that it should be pretty easy, though. I'm going to start on the page right now, but my estimated time of finishing it is probably going to be at least a week from now. '''To check progress, go here' Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 20:56, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Hey *I'm back dude and ready to work!!!! want to do something?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:00, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :GG, feel free to add your main page your working on, because it will take me a while to finish the one I'm working on. Also, '''please be specific about which links you want on the main page!!!' I need to know everylink you want on featured article, did you know, navigation, intro, EVERYTHING! =] thanks. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention I'll try to get a User of the Month in too. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:04, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Just put the links on my testpage's talk page. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:04, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::Still need navigation links. Anyway, I'll try the templates. If they work, the only one I may not use is the improvement drives, because the picture and improvement drives may be in differant boxes. We'll see, but you understand we can be creative on our own . Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:16, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *I need your help with ShockBlast my friend I'm going to nominate him and I need to work on him more so could you help?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Templates don't work. I'll use the already existing coding from the templates, and copy the main part over, but the table around the things don't work well. Trust me, it doesn't work well.Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:21, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *No problem. I'm trying to get better at HTML coding, and even though I'm using a predefined code, this is a learning experiance for me. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:37, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Yes *Good idea. Sorry I have to go..I just want to say I wont be on very much for abit but will try to get on very soon. Its just that I'm busy and very tense.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) **Check User:Shadowphobia/Main Page to see some colors I added. Tell me if you like them...you may not. There definantly not my favorite...I may change them. **Yeah, I could . I have a 'coming soon' on my user page fanon section, and I did have an idea. I was going to make a complete new race of Transformers, so I can edit them as I please, and don't have to have a lot of transformer knowledge. I'm quite sure yet what I'm going to do, but I was planning on having them morph into human form. =] Anyway, I may change to a whole new base code. I like the current one, but the edges are sharp (not something I know how to fix) AND the background of the text goes to white with writing. BUT, I think I will continue with the base code for now...if I start hating I'll pull from somewhere else. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 22:50, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Unwelcome I got your form response about being glad to work with me, and I must say I don't feel very welcome at all. The first article I make is put under scrutiny in a fit of paranoia, then threatened with deletion for... well that part is not exactly clear. Then you spend something like a half hour accusing someone else for making it. And a couple of inches above the comment I am posting looks to be a log of you conspiring against a user because his friend voted for the same thing he did. Classy. If I was one of Walky's friends trying to have an article given a fairly meaningless award, I would have voted for the thing. I looked at Entropa's article, saw the link to "On fire" and wondered what article could possibly go there. So I thought wouldn't it be neat if we could put explanations for some stuff on here. Like make an article called "Why is Megatron a gun?" or something like that, and have people add all sorts ideas and stories for why he does, that either fits into the actual canon, or just their own fanon. I thought maybe there could be articles about ideas instead of just characters. You know, fulfill both definitions of the word, and get together and collaborate on some articles instead of just working on our own with no one else touching them. Sarrc 01:15, 14 July 2007 (UTC) *Read my post here. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 02:19, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::GG, here is something I wrote that I think should help. (its on Sarrc's talk page) :::Thought it you were going to have that bit, you should have this too. ::::GG, right now, we're being hippocrites. We say, don't do this, don't do that, but right now, our policies don't reflect what we're saying. Okay, we need to rewrite the MoS. We need to expand on various policies, and we need to make an article policy, AKA, what is, and what isn't acceptable. You also need to state that in a site wide notice. Meanwhile, if the admin page is unlocked, I'm going to fix it up. Please, Please, PLEASE, do someting about our policies. Adapt them to Transformers, and when you're finished writing the proposed policies, tell me and I'll review them. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 13:35, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Policies :First change needed (besides MoS style rewrite) is this. No. That is directly copied from Star Wars Fanon, and, in case your wondering, WE HAVE NOT TRIED A GOVERNMENT. Also, its not community, at least not yet. I hope it to be a democracy, and, eventually, a community, but right now, Monarchy might have to be the form we use. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 14:15, 14 July 2007 (UTC) *No offense, but the shouldn't really be a policy, rather, a notice on the template itself. To put text that isn't added when you put brackets around it, use a set of tags. Actually, I'll do it, but please delete the policy. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Transformers Fanon Wiki is not Wikipedia Transformers Fanon Wiki is not Wikipedia. Articles that do not have anything to do with Transformers, or have only minor references, are not allowed. Words (such as 'run', or 'Jedi') and phrases (such as 'going down' or 'on fire') are not to be created as articles. Exceptions would be if 'on fire' was Transformer slang for the modern-day 'awesome', or 'sweet', or if 'going down' was a code word for the Predicons. Action words such as 'running' would be allowed if they have different meaning than the modern-day 'running' (such as Glassing). Also, an article with no reference to Transformers at all is unacceptable. An article, such as 'banana', if said, 'a fruit eaten by humans during the war of the Autobots and Predacons', is also unacceptable. Though Transformers are mentioned, this type of article is not meant for Transformers Fanon Wiki. Transformers Fanon Wiki is for 'fan-made stories', and a banana certainly isn't anything near that. Unless 'banana' is given a special characteristic, different from the Wikipedia's article on banana, or something of the like, the article is unacceptable. Failure to keep this policy will result in the article's deletion. This policy in short: Keep all articles related to Transformers. Someone please put this in the 'What Transformers Fanon Wiki is not' policy. Phobi''Speak To the Almighty...'' 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC)